the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mildred Hubble
'''Mildred "Millie" Hubble '''is a witch, and a student af Cackle's Academy. She is a good-hearted, but bungling young witch-in-training, who never seems to get anything right. She is friends with Maud Moonshine and Enid Nightshade and has a strong rivalry with Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock. It is Miss Hardbroom who calls Mildred ‘The Worst Witch’ Biography Early Life Mildred comes from a non-witch family and passed her entrance test to Cackle's mostly on account of her abundant imagination and her story about a three-headed giant, which greatly impressed the headmistress, Miss Cackle. Mildred’s parents, though non-magical, seem supportive of their daughter becoming a witch. According to the Telemovie, Mildred’s mother always wanted to be a witch, but she didn't have ‘the gift’. Cackle’s Academy On her first day at the Academy, Mildred broke her broomstick after crashing into some dustbins. She meets Maud Moonshine, Who becomes her best friend, when Maud rushed over to Mildred after she crashed her broomstick. When it comes time for the presentation of the kittens, Mildred is given a tabby cat instead of a normal black cat. Tabby, as Mildred calls him, is hopeless at flying on a broomstick, but very affectionate and cuddly. On her first Halloween at Cackle's, Mildred saves the school from Agatha Cackle (Miss Cackle's twin sister) and her coven by turning them into snails. At the start of the next term, a new girl, Enid Nightshade, arrives at Cackle's, and after a series of misadventures, Enid becomes Mildred and Maud's new best friend. At the end of Mildred’s first year, Agatha Cackle tries to take over the Academy again, but is foiled by Mildred, who puffifies, for which she earns a raise in her final grade from C-- to A+. In her second year, Mildred is turned into a frog by Ethel Hallow after insulting her family. While she’s a frog, Mildred discovers Algernon Rowan-Webb, a Wizard who was turned into a frog years ago. Mildred saves Algernon from a life as a frog, and in return Algernon invites Mildred and her class to spend a week at his seaside home. Next Term, Mildred is given a normal black cat, Ebony, to replace Tabby, but she disobeys orders and brings Tabby with her to Algernon’s home at Grim Cove. She also discovers a legendary treasure chest on Cat's Head Rock. In the end, Mildred is allowed to keep Tabby. At the of Mildred’s second year, the Academy is nearly sold, leading to Mildred having her first ever conversation with Miss Hardbroom that doesn't involve her being in trouble. That night she calls all the students together and lets them know what's going on, and they manage to save the school. In her third year, Mildred once again saves the academy from the evil plots of Agatha Cackle who had sneaked into the school disguised as "Miss Granite". In the summer term, her holiday project is stolen by the treacherous and sneaky Ethel Hallow, who also gets her banned from Miss Mould's art lessons after being falsely accused of turning her pot into five rattlesnakes. However, Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom soon learn that Ethel was wrong after Mildred rescues her talking tortoise from a pine tree after Drusilla Paddock hid him there under Ethel's orders. Mildred also discovers that she is a talented artist, and she has the ability to bring her drawings to life. At the end of her third year, Mildred becomes Head Girl of the Academy. In her fourth year, Mildred is made Lantern Monitor. She sees a shooting star and makes a wish, which comes true when she finds a stray dog while on her lantern round. Mildred names the dog Star, and trains him to ride on her broomstick. At the same time, Cackle’s Academy enters a competition which to win a swimming pool; they compete against Pentangle's Academy and Moonridge High School. Each school must put on an act, and three judges will choose the winner; Cackle’s act is a broomstick ballet. On the morning of the competition, Mildred has an altercation with Ethel which results in the ballet costumes being destroyed, but Maud and Enid have an idea: They suggest that Mildred and Star could perform their broomstick tricks, as a replacement for the ballet. The judges consider the act unusal, but declare Mildred and Star as the winners! Miss Cackle says she was impressed by Mildred's performance, and allows her to keep Star, and to use him as her Broomstick Companion; she is allowed to keep Tabby as well. Actions during the Warping Week During the warping week Ms Cackle's Academy finds itself physically fused with Hogwarts School of Magic; Mildred and the students of Ms Cackle's Academy finds herself regressed in age to their third year, and their knowledge past the third year hazy. some of the knowledge and skills they had learned they retained, while other knowledge and skills were suddenly patchy. There is a panicked rush to locate the student's Families while trying to sort out the new status quo. Actions Post Warping Week Hogwarts and Ms Cackle's Academy integrate and become one school and Mildred is sorted into Gryffindor, her circle of friends quickly becoming friends with Harry potter Physical Appearance Mildred is tall and thin and has long, waist-length, dark brown hair which she wears in two messy pigtails. She is tall and gangly, with long, straggly dark plaits, and frequently fails to tie her bootlaces. As depicted in the Book: The Worst Witch Saves the Day, Mildred has what Miss Hardbroom calls "a bad hair day", after borrowing Maud's styling brush and getting her hair tangled in it. Ethel chops off the styling brush but then cuts off all of Mildred's hair to hide it. In a false attempt at kindness, Ethel gave Mildred a hair-growth potion which, unfortunately, makes Mildred's hair grow so long and so fast that it practically engulfs the whole school. Personality and Traits Creating havoc wherever she goes, mixing up spells and potions, Mildred is a walking disaster area, frequently destroying the potion lab and often on the brink of bringing utter peril upon the school. Yet, with the help of her good friends Maud, Enid, Jadu and Ruby she manages to prevent disaster just in time. She means well and tries very hard, but she is adventurous and impulsive, meaning she often gets into trouble with her teachers - most notably with Miss Hardbroom, who prefers zealous, hardworking pupils like Ethel Hallow. But as she has this knack of saving the teachers, the pupils and sometimes the whole academy from utter destruction, she always escapes getting expelled. Although her Mathematics and Science skills leave much to be desired, Mildred is tenacious and channels her creative energy into her quest to become an accomplished witch. Mildred loves animals; her cat, Tabby, is the only cat in the school that isn’t black (they 'ran out of black ones' when handing out cats). Mildred is nevertheless very fond of him, enjoying cuddling up to him in bed, and even risking expulsion to take him with her on holiday after she is forced to give him up in The Worst Witch All at Sea. She also has three bats in her room, which she has named Winky, Blinky and Nod. Mildred also has a turtle named Einstein, and a dog named Star. Abilites and Skills Mildred is creative, and is talented in creative writing and art. While she is hopeless at passing exams smoothly and attending lessions without making major mistakes, Mildred has a distinct talent for drawing and painting -This talent manifests in quite a magic way – she can make her drawings come to life. Mildred used to take art at her junior school, but her art teacher used to look over her shoulder and criticize her the whole time. She was so nervous that she couldn't start anything until the end of class, and then it was too late.Art Wars When Mildred uses magic against Ethel, her hands and fingers are in the same style as Miss Hardbroom uses to cast spells- pointing with the index finger and little finger. in a weird kink/twist Mildred after the warping week Mildred ends up an somehow gaining the ability to appear and disappear like Miss Hardbroom. it is theorised that traits and skills from her future self bleed through to her past self. Mildred takes to Wand Magic, specifically the magic of the harry potter universe like a duck to water her wand weaving and speed making her one of the top spellcasters and duelists in the school, Her main wand is Hornbeam and Phoenix Feather, her second wand being a Yew and Dragonheart string Wand Originally Mildred was a poor flyer, but within a year of being at Hogwarts She improved Enought to be the Gryffindor Quiddich team's reserve Chaser. Relationships She is best friends with Maud Moonshine and Enid Nightshade, and is also friends with Jadu Wali and Ruby Cherrytree. Ethel Hallow, backed up by her sidekick, Drusilla Paddock, takes a disliking to Millie right away. The pair of them tries very hard to get her thrown out - but as she has this knack of saving the teachers, the pupils and sometimes the whole academy from utter destruction, she always escapes getting expelled. Miss Hardbroom took a particular disliking to Mildred at first sight - It is Miss Hardbroom who gives Mildred the title of "the worst witch in the school." This used to be quite mutual. However, getting acquainted with each other and actually saving each other´s life now and then, both grudgingly had to learn (though not to admit) that each of them has her strong points - which results in a kind of love-hate relationship. Still, Miss Hardbroom relishes in yelling at Mildred and her friends and approving smiles are very thin on the ground with her. Trivia *Mildred is sorted into Gryffindor House. However, she could of gone into Hufflepuff but the Hat decided she would truly come into herself in the House of Lions * Mildred's Main Wand was not an Ollivander Wand, it was actually a Jimmy Kiddell created Wand. * Mildred is one of the few Magic users at Hogwarts with a Second Wand, the second Created by Mykew Gregorovitch on commission, along with Secondary Wands for Neville Longbottom, Minnie McGonagal, Harry Potter, Ruby Cherrytree, Maud Moonshine, Cedric Diggory, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Enid Nightshade, all paid for by Sirius Black * Mildred eventually becomes an Animagus, her Animagus form that of a Silver Fox. A.jpg|Mildred in the TV series Appearances *The Worst Witch (Book) *The Worst Witch Strikes Again *A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch *The Worst Witch All At Sea *The Worst Witch Saves The Day *The Worst Witch To The Rescue *The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star *The Worst Witch (TV Series) *Weirdsister College (TV Series) *The New Worst Witch (Give a Witch a Bad Name) *The Worst Witch (1986 Telemovie) References Category:Characters Category:The New Worst Witch Category:Weirdsister College